Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wall or structural element, in particular for the body or parts of the body of a motor vehicle. The wall or structural element provides superior impact protection and increases the resistance to pressure and bending, and improves heat-insulation. The invention also relates to a process for producing such a wall or structural element.
In the construction of motor vehicles for passenger transportation, occupant protection is becoming an increasingly important consideration. For example, the problem of side impact protection is solved by the installation of transverse members in the doors. As known, shock absorbers made of foam are also fitted into the cavities of the doors in order to distribute the forces occurring during impact and absorb impact energy by deforming. Side airbags are other known measures for the protection of vehicle occupants. However, the known configurations contribute only to a limited extent to the strength and rigidity of the body and consequently to the safety of the occupants.
A further problem of modern vehicle construction is that of heat insulation. More and more vehicles are being fitted with air-conditioning systems. At the same time, inadequate heat insulation results in wasted cooling energy on a large scale. Better heat insulation could make a considerable contribution to lowering energy consumption by reduced heating power in the winter and lower fan power in the summer.